


Kissing Santa Claus

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Child Kurt, Extremely Underage, M/M, Naive Kurt, Rape/Non-con Elements, Santa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: Kurt was woken up by a loud bang, and immediately went downstairs to investigate. He was very pleased to discover Santa Claus by the tree, even if he did look different to how Kurt expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *** WARNING ***
> 
> This is extremely non-consensual. Kurt is extremely underage (seven years old) and Sebastian is a complete stranger. This also completely fucks everything Christmas related.
> 
> If you're offended by these, please click the back button.
> 
> ***
> 
> I was originally planning on turning this into a role-play fic, but as you can see, this certainly took a very different turn. 
> 
> Please. Please. Proceed with caution.
> 
> Also, I've tagged this as Kurt/Sebastian, because that's who I pictured as Santa, but it quite literally could be anyone.

Kurt was jerked awake by a strange noise coming from downstairs. 

He knew it couldn’t be his parents, because they had gone to bed _hours_ ago. Kurt had tried to follow suit, but he had been too excited and hadn’t been able to drift off. It felt like he had only just gotten to sleep, when he had been roughly woken up by the noise.

Swallowing nervously and feeling a throb of excitement pulse through him, Kurt swung his legs off the side of the bed. He quickly slipped his feet in his pink bunny slippers, before tip-toeing down the hall.

The door to his mommy and daddy’s room was closed, and there was nothing to indicate that they had heard the noise, but he still kept quiet.

If he was right about who was downstairs - and boy did he wish he was right - he didn’t want anyone else to see and ruin everything.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, Kurt grinned in delight when he saw that he had been right. Standing, in front of the Christmas tree, wearing his customary red suit was Santa Claus himself. 

He looked a lot thinner than pictures had led Kurt to believe, but there was still no mistaking who this man was. 

There was even a bright red sack at his feet, bulging with presents.

“Santa?” Kurt whispered, unable to stop the word coming from his mouth.

The man dressed in red whirled around with a surprised expression on his face. From the front, he was also younger than Kurt would have expected and he didn’t have a beard. _Maybe, he shaved it off and it hasn’t grown back yet,_ Kurt thought to himself.

In the blink of an eye Santa recovered from his surprise and he grinned over at Kurt. “I believe you’re supposed to be in bed, Mr Hummel,” he chided and Kurt shuffled on the spot, nervously tugging at his pyjamas.

“I tried to sleep,” Kurt defended himself. “But I heard a noise and I thought it was you. I’m so happy you’re here, Santa,” he gushed, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.

Santa’s eyebrow quirked up in amusement. “Well, I’m glad to be here, Kurt,” he replied, a twinkle obvious in his green eyes. “Tell me, have you been a good boy or a naughty boy this year?”

Kurt frowned. “I thought you knew everything about who was good and bad.”

“Oh I do,” Santa answered with a breeze. “But I want to hear whether _you_ think you’ve been a good enough boy to deserve these presents.” He waved an arm to indicate the pile under the tree. “Otherwise, I’ll have to take them all back to the elves at the North Pole.”

The thought of not getting any presents made Kurt’s eyes widen in fear and he shook his head. “No!” he exclaimed, louder than he meant to. He winced at the volume and waited for the sound to wake everyone up. When no one stirred, he swore, “I’ve been a good boy, I promise.”

Santa smiled and crossed over to the large armchair by the fire, the one that had been left there just for him. “Why don’t you come sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what a good boy you’ve been?” he suggested, sitting down and patting his thigh encouragingly.

Kurt grinned and practically bounded across the room. He had loved sitting on Santa’s lap at the mall, and that hadn’t even been the _real_ Santa. He was sure, this version would be so much better.

Before he could sit down, Santa raised a hand and Kurt skidded to a stop. “Are those new pyjamas?” the man asked quietly.

Kurt felt a blush colour his cheeks. He hadn’t wanted to wear the pyjamas, but his mommy had bought them for him, and he knew she’d be upset with him otherwise. Silently, he nodded his head and, when Santa twirled his finger around, turned in a small circle for the man.

“They look gorgeous on you,” Santa complimented, offering Kurt a smile that made him blush again. “Now, come on. Up you come.”

The embarrassment Kurt had felt disappeared swiftly, and he clambered up onto Santa’s lap, positioning himself so he was sitting on Santa’s left thigh, with his legs draped across the other.

Santa’s arms automatically went around Kurt’s waist, holding onto his hips to stop himself from sliding. “Now, what did you want for Christmas?” Santa asked, his hand sliding over Kurt’s hip in a very distracting way.

“Erm.” Kurt bit his lip as he tried to remember what he had asked for. “Some new CD’s,” he eventually remembered. “Some sheet music. And…” He trailed off with a yelp when he felt Santa’s hand on one of his ass cheeks. “Santa, you can’t do that!” he squeaked.

Santa chuckled. “Sorry, baby, but you were slipping.” Kurt hadn’t felt like he was falling, but if Santa said he had, then that must be okay. “I’ll tell you what. Why don’t you move a little, and then you won’t nearly fall again?”

Kurt nodded and scooted to the side, closer to Santa’s body, but the man shook his head. “That’s not what I meant,” Santa said, putting both hands on Kurt’s hips. “Why don’t you sit this way?”

Without giving Kurt chance to react, Santa had manoeuvred him around so Kurt was sitting with his back against Santa’s chest.

“Is… Is that better?” Kurt squeaked, feeling his cheeks flush with - something as he was pulled backwards. He wasn’t embarrassed. He was hot. Suddenly the room felt a lot warmer than it had earlier.

Santa hummed and slipped one arm around Kurt’s body, holding him tight. “It’s almost perfect,” he whispered, his breath feeling hot in Kurt’s ear.

Before Kurt could question why it wasn’t completely perfect, Santa reached between their bodies and Kurt felt fingers undo the buttons on the butt flap of his pyjamas.

“Santa!” Kurt exclaimed, forgetting to keep his voice down.

Santa immediately shushed him as he pulled down the flap of material, exposing Kurt’s butt. “Quiet, baby. You don’t want mommy and daddy to come downstairs now, do you?” Kurt shook his head, biting his lip painfully. “You do know what happens when adults see me right?”

Kurt whimpered and shook his head. “What?”

“I die,” Santa answered simply. “That’s why I look so different from the pictures. Someone saw the old Santa and he died. I took his place.”

He gasped in horror. Kurt had never known that. He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid to nearly get Santa caught by an adult; Kurt would have ruined Christmas for sure then.

“I’m sorry, Santa,” Kurt whispered. “I’ll be a good boy from now on, I promise.”

Santa grinned. “Oh, you’re already a good boy, Kurt.” He placed his hands on Kurt’s hips. “You just need to move back a little, otherwise you’ll fall again.”

When Kurt made to do as instructed, Santa tightened his grip on Kurt’s hips and he was actually lifted a little as he was pulled back. Kurt didn’t question what was going on; after all, this was Santa Claus. There was nothing he could do that was wrong or bad. He could always be trusted.

“Santa?” he whispered in confusion when he felt something warm and hard press against his butt as he was lowered back down. “What’s that?” he asked, wriggling around a little in Santa’s lap, trying to get away from… whatever it was, but he couldn’t.

Santa chuckled low in his throat. “It’s my cock, baby,” he whispered. “It gets hard when I’m around little boys who believe in me.”

Kurt swallowed nervously. The… cock felt strangely warm against his bare ass.

“It helps me know if you’ve been bad or good, as well,” Santa continued, inflaming Kurt’s curiosity.

“How?” Kurt asked.

He felt Santa grin against his neck. Without saying a word, he reached between their bodies and Kurt felt a sharp pain against the entrance to his body. “Like this,” Santa whispered, pulling Kurt back tighter even as the pain increased.

Kurt let out a soft cry and shook his head as he tried to squirm away. “Santa, stop,” he begged, trying to get free from the man’s grip. “It hurts.” Tears were forming in the corner of his eye, but Kurt refused to let them fall. He wasn’t going to be a baby in front of Santa; it just hurt _so_ much.

Santa chuckled. “That’s because you’re being a naughty boy, baby.” He tightened his grip on Kurt and pulled him further back, pressing more of his cock into Kurt’s body, inch by painful inch. “If you’re a good boy and relax, it won’t hurt as much.”

He tried do as he said, Kurt really did. He didn’t want Santa to think that he was a naughty boy and then not leave presents. But his ass was on fire. He’d never felt anything like it in his life.

“Please,” he begged, shaking his head as the tears finally started to fall. “I can’t. It hurts too much. Please stop.”

Santa hummed sympathetically, but didn’t stop inching his way into Kurt’s body. He slid one hand down’s Kurt’s front, keeping a firm grip on his hip with the other, and cupped Kurt through his pyjamas.

To Kurt’s confusion, he felt his own penis twitch under the touch and he started to feel strange down there. Everything was starting to feel really hot.

“How old are you, Kurt?” Santa asked, his hand never stopping rubbing.

Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a strangled moan. “S-S-Seven,” he managed to stammer out.

“My, you’re a big boy for seven, aren’t you?” Santa cooed, tightening his grip on Kurt through the pyjamas. Kurt bucked up into the hand without any conscious thought and Santa chuckled. “See, that doesn’t feel so bad, does it?” he whispered, resuming his stroking.

Kurt was torn. On one hand, the pain is his ass was so strong, he couldn’t stop crying and he wanted nothing more than to get away from Santa. But on the other, the hand against his penis felt so good, he didn’t want it to ever stop.

Suddenly, Santa stopped his movement and moved his hand away, drawing a moan from Kurt. Santa laughed and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s neck. “It’s okay, baby,” he whispered, putting his hands back on Kurt’s hips. “I just can’t tell if you’re a good boy yet, or not.”

“How…” Kurt gasped and shook his head when Santa pressed his hips up a little bit. “How else can you tell?”

Behind him, Santa chuckled and tightened his grip on Kurt’s hips. “Like this.” Using the strength he had over Kurt, Santa was able to lift Kurt out of his lap slightly. Kurt let out a relieved sigh when the cock inside his body slowly slid until it was barely out. It was over. The pain wasn’t there anymore.

He barely got chance to experience the lack of pain, before Santa was pulling him back down quickly. The movement was harder than any other Kurt had felt before and he let out of an agonised yelp when Santa’s cock was thrust painfully back into his body.

“No!” he begged, trying to claw Santa’s hands away from his hips. “Stop! Please! I can’t!”

Santa ignored him and repeated the action, bringing Kurt down faster and harder this time. “Fuck,” Santa whispered in Kurt’s ear, even as he repeated the action. “You’re such a good boy. It feels so good, beautiful.”

It certainly didn’t feel good from Kurt’s side of the story. Every time Santa lifted him, before slamming him back down felt like he was being impaled by a red hot poker. The hands on his hips were tight and he was pretty sure he would bruises the following morning. Not to mention, he wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week.

The only thing that made the whole experience confusing was the stiffness of his penis in his pyjamas. It was bouncing with each lift up and down, and the tip was brushing against the material in a very pleasurable way.

“Please, don’t do this,” Kurt begged. “Stop!”

Santa pulled him back and Kurt bolted in surprise when he pain he had been feeling suddenly switched. Something inside him had been ignited, and a strange electrical current flooded through his body, originating in his ass.

“Santa?” Kurt groaned. He let his head fall back against, Santa’s shoulder and closed his eyes as he felt that same feeling. “What’s that?” he whispered.

Santa repeated the action and Kurt’s back arched against his will. “That’s your prostate, baby. Does it feel good?”

Kurt didn’t feel like he enough words to explain what he felt like, so wordlessly nodded his head.

“That’s good,” Santa cooed. “Because that means you’ve been a good boy.”

Blue eyes flew open and a grin spread across Kurt’s face. “Really?” he breathed.

Santa nodded and pressed his lips to Kurt’s neck. “And do you know what good little boys get?” he asked. Kurt shook his head, waiting for Santa to tell him. “Early Christmas present.s”

His words filled Kurt with happiness. He wouldn’t have to wait until morning to get a present. He could find out what at least one of the mysterious shaped packages under the tree were.

When he moved to get off of Santa’s lap, the hands on his hips tightened again. “Where do you think you’re going?” Santa panted in his ear. He sounded like he had been running for hours, Kurt thought.

Kurt bit his lip. “You said I could have a present,” he whispered.

Santa chuckled and slammed him back down onto his cock, harder than before. “I did,” he agreed. “And I’m about to give you it.”

He lifted Kurt up and down twice more, before Kurt felt a warm, wet liquid spilling into his body, accompanied by a groan from Santa. 

It felt like he had soiled himself.

“Did I do that?” Kurt wailed, feeling a fresh wave of tears wash over him. He was never going to get a present now.

Santa continued bucking his hips up into his body a few more times. “No, baby. I did,” he panted. “That’s your present. You have Santa’s cum in your pretty little hole. Hopefully someone got you a plug, so you can keep in there all day.”

Kurt didn’t understand what Santa was talking about, but before he could ask, he felt a hand press firmly against his own penis and he felt a warmth inside his pyjamas.

“See?” Santa whispered, running one hand over Kurt’s chest. “Even little boys cum when they get excited.” Kurt didn’t speak as he fell back against Santa. “You were such a good boy for me, Kurt,” he whispered, peppering kisses against Kurt’s neck.

Kurt hummed and turned his head on Santa’s shoulder so he could press his face against his neck. He felt so sleepy, he thought to himself.

He didn’t know how long he stayed like that, but Kurt was dimly aware of being lifted from Santa’s lap. The now-soft cock slipping from his body made a gross noise, but Kurt was too tired to care.

Kurt didn’t resist when Santa laid him down on his front on the couch. He did let out a pleased moan when he felt lips press against his used entrance, which was still wet from Santa’s cum.

When Santa snapped his butt flap closed and covered Kurt with a blanket from the couch, he forced his eyes open.

He watched silently as Santa fastened his own trousers back up and picking his sack up from the floor, before moving over to the unlit fireplace.

“Merry Christmas, Kurt,” Santa whispered, glancing back over at Kurt.

“Merry Christmas, Santa,” the young boy murmured in response, watching the red suited man step into the fireplace and disappear from sight in a flurry of magical snowflakes.

*


End file.
